


Dance With Me // Camlex

by Tlspenthusiast



Category: Arctic Monkeys, cam avery - Fandom, camlex
Genre: Gay, M/M, They dance, based off Dance With Me by Cam Avery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlspenthusiast/pseuds/Tlspenthusiast
Summary: camlex dancing wassup





	

Truth be told, Cam was definitely not enjoying this party. It was so boring, in fact, that Cam spent half the evening on the small couch, waiting to hear at least one song he actually knew. The bottle of god-knows-what hung from his hand, occasionally swinging whenever Cam would bounce his knee or someone knocked into him.

It was only around eight o'clock, and Cam was already ready to go home. But he'd promised Matt he'd stay the whole time, and he planned to keep that promise. But that didn't mean he had to enjoy the party, which he certainly wasn't. It wasn't that Matt was bad at throwing parties or something - a lot of his parties were a blast - it was just that Cam had come alone, and he wasn't too fond of parties like this. He was used to smaller parties with friends; parties like this with crowds of people he didn't know intimidated him. How did Matt fit all these people in his house?

Cam shook his head and finally took a swig of the beer dangling from his fingers.If he was gonna make it another four hours, he'd need to have some alcohol in him. He sighed as yet another rap song played, watching different groups of people dancing, swaying, and spilling drinks on the carpet.

Well, Cam told himself, might as well join in.

Of course, he certainly didn't want to do that. But he also didn't want to sit and watch for hours, so that was his only other option.

XXX

Alex really didn't wanna be here. But Matt had begged him, and he didn't want to ditch his best friend, so he was stuck here. The party was definitely... interesting; there were people dancing, singing, taking shot after shot after shot. Basically, your average college party.

Alex wasn't drinking. He wasn't a fan of alcohol, so he stood against the counter in the kitchen, a can of Coke sitting next to him. He tapped his foot along to the beat of a rap song that came on, which was actually kind of catchy. What was the name of this guy? Alex had heard him before... G-Eazy? Yeah, that was it. Maybe he could get into music other people liked.

Looking over to the analog clock on the stove next to him, Alex groaned. It was only eight o'clock, and Matt said the party would last until at least midnight.

Alex had decided long ago that he was  
not going to dance, and he planned to be a man of his word.

XXX

Cam got up swiftly, planning on grabbing another beer before trying to find someone he knew among the mess of people. He zig-zagged through the sea of dancing bodies, making a beeline for the kitchen. He pushed the swinging door open, stepping in and enjoying how much quieter it was in there. There was only one other person in the kitchen.

"Alex? Hey, I didn't know you were here!" Cam greeted, glad to see someone he knew. Alex laughed.  
"Yeah, I didn't know Matt knew all these people."  
"Whatcha doin' in here, all alone?" Cam inquired, the plan of getting another drink long gone. He just wanted to talk to Alex.  
"Ah, nothing really, I just didn't wanna be out there," he said, referring to the loud music and drunk people. The music was muffled in the kitchen, making it much softer.   
"Hm. You wanna, uh, go dance?" Cam asked finally, cheeks heating up.   
"Dancing is not my thing," Alex laughed, shaking his head.   
"Oh, c'mon! It'll be fun!" Cam tried to reason. "It's not that hard!"  
"Nooooooo!" Alex said, sounding like a little kid. Cam laughed.   
"Okay, okay, but you're gonna dance with me sometime tonight! Get out there, have some fun!" Cam said, as if he wasn't just sulking on the couch.  
"Agh! Fine, I will! Later, though." 

Cam smiled. He didn't know why, but he was rather excited to dance with Alex - it may have just been the alcohol, or the feeling of finally having something to do at this party he oh-so despised.

"Cam...are you drunk?" Alex asked out of nowhere.  
"Why ya askin'?" Cam asked jokingly. Alex laughed lightly.  
"I dunno... you're asking me to dance with you to shitty pop songs? That's not something sober Cam would do," Alex explained, smiling at the end, giggling a bit.  
"True, but... I'm probably not half as drunk as you thought... I'm sorta a lonely fool, and I ain't that cool, but... c'mon, it'd be fun!" Cam's response made Alex smile. Cam could be such a goof sometimes, but it was cute.

Cam finally grabbed another beer from the fridge, popping it open and taking a big swig. Alex raised an eyebrow. Cam laughed.

"If I'm sober, I'll be conscious of my terrible dancing, so if I'm drunk, I'll actually dance, and not really care. It'll be a lot funner," Cam explained, smiling cheekily.   
"More fun," Alex corrected jokingly. Cam waved a hand at him, laughing. 

The two fell silent for a moment. It seemed like a long time they stood in the kitchen, Cam swinging a beer back and forth while Alex hummed a song to himself. Cam perked up, though, when a song he recognized came on. It was 'Under Cover of Darkness' by The Strokes.

"C'mon, Al! Let's go dancin'!" Cam grabbed Alex's hand, trying to pull him out the kitchen. After a moment's hesitation, Alex gave in and the two stumbled out the swinging door. They weaved through the crowd of people.

"I-I'm not that good at dancing," Alex told Cam, shouting to be heard over the blaring music and mingling people.  
"It's easy, I'll walk ya through it," Cam said as they reached a sort of empty space around the middle of the crowd.

"All ya gotta do," Cam began, taking both if Alex's hands so that he faced him, "is get into the feel of the music, of course." Alex laughed.   
"What is this, Dirty Dancing?" he asked.  
"It can be if you want it to! Now, move with me," Cam said, moving awkwardly to the music, dragging Alex with him.   
"It's easier if you cooperate, Al," he joked.   
"I'm trying!" Alex defended, laughing with Cam.

After a moment, Alex caught on to what Cam was doing. He matched Cam's movements, smiling as they went. Cam was twisting them back and forth, side to side. Cam started singing along to the song, and Alex joined in. They couldn't hear each other - or themselves, really - over the sounds of the party, but it was safe to say both of them were pretty into this.

As the song came to an end, Cam dropped Alex's hand. When Alex looked up at him, Cam winked. Before Alex knew what was happening, Cam spun him around. Alex let out a surprised yelp, causing Cam to laugh. The music stopped as Cam pulled Alex in, quickly leaning him back into a dip.

Alex stood up straight, breathing heavily.   
"Jesus, Cam, that was...something!" he said excitedly.  
"Glad ya did it?" Cam asked, smiling. Alex nodded.  
"Who knew you could dance like that?" he asked as the two walked back into the kitchen together, where Cam's forgotten drink sat as if nothing had happened. Alex hopped up onto the counter, sitting with his legs crossed. Cam slid down against the cabinet, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest.

They both looked up as Matt walked through the door.

"Didn't know you two could dance," he said casually, grabbing a Coke from the fridge.   
"Neither did we," Alex said, laughing breathlessly.

 

(A/N: I know the paragraph where Alex asks Cam if he's drunk is kinda awkwardly put in there but I wanted to relate the lyrics to the song so...yeah that's what came out lmao)


End file.
